Dark Uprising
Dark Uprising is a story that was not made because it wasn't real enough to match the other stories in the saga. It was going to be about Brett, releasing his darkness and light to the world, and his fight to get them back. 'Curse' Brett and his team find an old book that was once owned by Darkness himself. Brett decides to read the book and is quickly consumed with many feelings. When he wakes up he finds that Light Brett is in front of him and he is not dreaming. Light Brett explains to Brett that he relesed his good and bad sides, and that he now only held a tiny portion of each (which what was keeping him alive). Light Brett then explains that he will fight Dark Brett and learn his plans. 'Final Battle' Light Brett finds Dark Brett and figures out that his true motives are to kill regular Brett to get the last amount of Darkness within him. Light Brett begins to fight and they are evenly matched in powers. They destroy multiple houses while on their rampage, and they start to get weaker. After a while, Dark Brett begins to lose the fight when he is struck by Light Brett's sword. When Light Brett is about to finish him off, Dark Brett multiplies into 5 different people. They all attack Light Brett and badly injure him. Light Brett then has no choice, but to run away. 'Last Words' When Light Brett returns to regular Brett, he explains that the light can only get weaker. But the darkness can always grow stronger. Light Brett explains that if regular Brett gives him the rest of his light, then he will be strong enough to fight one more time with Dark Brett. However, Light Brett explains to regular Brett that in order to give the rest of his light, regular Brett would die afterwards. Regular Brett sadly refuses to give the rest of his light, even though it would save lives. Light Brett says he understands and that he knows that Brett can win the fight. Light Brett then dies. 'Losing Time' Brett gets ready for the fight with Dark Brett. Brett knows that he can't win the fight, but he has to try. George offers to go with Brett, but it is to dangerouse. Brett leaves and finds Dark Brett hurting people all around the city. Brett calls Dark Brett out to fight and Dark Brett starts to hurt him slowly. Brett is able to hurt Dark Brett a little when he makes a building fall on him, and when he is punched in the eye. But Dark Brett continues to fight harder. Brett relizes that he needs to run away before it is to late and he makes his way into a tricky alley way. Dark Brett begins to lose regular Brett at first, but he soon comes to a dead end and is caught. Dark Brett then begins to hurt Brett even more. 'The Death of Brett' Brett eventually reaches his limit of pain and dies. Dark Brett begins to absorb the rest of the darkness within him, but as he does so, Brett's spirit guides his light inside of Dark Brett as well. Dark Brett is injured by the light and dies. Brett's spirit and all of his strength left over, is able to get back into Brett body and posess him again. Regular Brett eventually gets most of his light back, and his dark half seems to be gone for good. 'The Return' Years after Brett retires from the S.S.C, his dark half seems to come back, but it is very weak. An S.S.C member named Cody thinks the darkness is good, and he gives it health by hurting others. When Dark Brett is fully healed, he betrays Cody and wipes out multiple S.S.C members. The S.S.C nearly gives up, but their leader Gregory gets them to continue fighting together. The remaining S.S.C members get all their friends and family together, too defeat Dark Brett. Dark Brett is hurt and begins to lose his powers. Gregory later arrives with the original book that Brett found in the beginning. The book seems to hold the power of light Brett, and Dark Brett is destroyed for good in an explosion. Gregory seems to go missing after the explosion and is never seen again.